Project Z Zone
Project Z Zone is a fanon game of Project X Zone it was developed by Slicer Studios and published By Slicer Studios and Atlus Plot The year is 20XX, when a shadow has awaking which is known as "Dacker the Shadow of Darkness", conquers the entire planet earth. After Dacker has awaking, he sents a force to attack the planet earth. Dacker sents a giant monster known as Goragon to attack Daleburg, one of the main protagonist known as Boston Zuzuriya which got a scar on her eye and losing her hand by Goragon. After Boston got a scar on her eye and losing her hand, her hand was rebuild into a robotic hand with a arm cannon (which is a reference to the Mega Man series). After she got a upgrade she met Tori Akiyama, another main protagonist of the game, she tells him that the world is under attack by Dacker, then she teams up with him and team up to save the world from Dacker. Characters Original Characters *Tori Akiyama - A 19 year old man with light ruby colored hair and has a robotic right arm. He loses his arm in a car crash, his professor named Zark rebuild his right arm after 3 weeks later after the crash. He may get mad at times when someone attemps to touch his robotic right arm. *Boston Zuzuriya - A blonde haired pony tailed girl with a scar on her eye and a robotic hand (similar to Tori's robotic right arm). She had her hand lost in the plot of the game when a force attacked her home city, while the force attacked her home city, a monster injured her. She got a scar on her eye and lost her hand. *Shilion Darsaki *Henrik Serlock *Berlin Jokomoe *Dacker the Shadow of Darkness Pair Unit *Tori Akiyama & Boston Zuzuriya (Original) *Ishamie Tarker & Captain N (Mojo Hojo & Captain N: the Game Master) *Kilik & Amy Sorel (Soul Calibur) *Rose Sheedy & Kate Ashley (Red Garden) *Multi HMX-12 & Serio HMX-13 (To Heart) *Sayaka Miki & Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica) *Greg Heffley & Kevin McCallister (Diary of a Wimpy Kid & Home Alone) *Hwoarang & Lili (Tekken) *Yu Narukami & Buzz Lightyear (Persona 4 & Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Nakoruru & Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) *Frollo & Gaston (The Hunchback of Notre Dame & The Beauty and the Beast) *Wonder Momo & Bravoman (Wonder Momo & Bravoman) *The Warden & Captain Scarlet (SuperJail & Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) *Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Zim & Necron 99 (Invader Zim & Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Black Rock Shooter & Claude Giroux (Black Rock Shooter & National Hockey League) *Kasumi Render & Sarah Bryant (Dead or Alive & Virtua Fighter) *Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Kamen Rider & Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider & Kamen Rider Wing Knight) *Ruby Rose & Oishi Kawaii (RWBY & Oishi High School Battle) *Alex Ovechkin & Sidney Crosby (National Hockey League) *Captain America & Thor (The Avengers) *Noel Vermillion & Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) *Gru & Yui Hirasawa (Despicable Me & K-ON!) *Arc & Refia (Final Fantasy III) *Edd Gould & TomSka (Eddsworld) *Tidus & Yuna (Final Fantasy X) *Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh (South Park) *Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars the Clone Wars) *Red & Blue (Dick Figures) *Kenny McCormick & Ritsu Tainaka (South Park & K-ON!) *Optimus Prime & Bumblebee (Transformers) *Taki & Akari Kamigishi (Soul Calibur & To Heart) *CD-i Link & CD-i Zelda (Zelda CD-i) *Yusuke Urameshi & Sherry Birkin (Yu Yu Hakusho & Resident Evil) *Chie Satonaka & Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) *Earthworm Jim & The Tick (Earthworm Jim & The Tick) *Captain S & Sakura Kinomoto (The Adventures of Captain S & CardCaptor Sakura) *Pyrrha & Patroklos (Soul Calibur) *Beavis & Butt-head (Beavis & Butt-head) *Ultraman & Zone Fighter (Ultraman & Zone Fighter) *Cloud Strife & Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) *Edward Elric & Death the Kid (Full Metal Alchemist & Soul Eater) *Luffy & Nami (One Piece) *Eren Yeager & Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *SU Sonic & Meimi Haneoka (Sonic Underground & Saint Tail) *Polka & Ryuko Matoi (Eternal Sonata & Kill la Kill) *Moka Akashiya & Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) *Angry German Kid & Natalie (Angry German Kid & Ape Escape) *Ichigo Momomiya & Sailor Moon (Tokyo Mew Mew & Sailor Moon) *Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Ender Wiggin & Katniss Everdeen (Enders Game & The Hunger Games) *Mei-Fang & Aino Heart (Arcana Heart) *Jenny/XJ-9 & Parin (My Life as a Teenage Robot & Gurumin) Assist Pair *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Knife (Inanimate Insainity) *Pen (Battle for Dream Island) *Youmu Konpaku (TouHou) *Kamen Rider ZX *Kyoko Sakura (Madoka Magica) *Mami Tomoe (Madoka Magica) *Akemi Homura (Madoka Magica) *Nightwing (Batman) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Wayne Gretzky (National Hockey League) *Kim (Kim Possible) *Lee Ping (Detentionaire) *Zeus (Disney's Hercules) *Patrick Kane (Real Life) *Wildwing Flashblade (Mighty Ducks) *The Rock (WWE) *Crazy Jay (StickPage.com) *Robert Griffin III (Real Life) *Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) *The Miz (WWE) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Yumi (Ape Escape) *Kei (Ape Escape) *Jimmy (Ape Escape) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Tiga *Kamen Rider Amazon *Ultraman Mebius *Master Chief (Halo) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Kamen Rider X *Jaromir Jagr (NHL) *Nicklas Lidstrom (NHL) *Eric Lindros (NHL) *Ryuzu Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *John Madden (NFL) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Aya Drevis (Mad Father) * itintily Rival Pair Rival Pair *Shilion Darsaki (Original) *Henrick Serlock (Original) *Berlin Jokomoe (Original) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) *Ophellia Chill (Chill Manor) *CD-i Ganon (Zelda CD-i) *Stephen Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever) *Emperor Zurg (Buzzlightyear of Star Command) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Ultraman Belial (Ultra Galaxy) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Jim Harbaugh (NFL) *Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Professor Pester (Viva Piñata) *Mezmeron (Pac-Man: the Animated Series) *The BND Mask (VID TV) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Captain Smoker (One Piece) *Megatron (Transformers) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Gyaos (Gamera) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: the Clone Wars) *Cobra Commamder (G.I Joe) *The Shredder (TMNT) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Underground) *Corset (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Scanty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Magneto (X-Men) *Mecha Streisand (South Park) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Specter (Ape Escape) *Blackwolf (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Farklaude (Koshi Yuko) *Dacker the Shadow of Darkness (Original/Final Boss) Non-Playable Characters *Sam Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Samuel Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Sammy Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Ritsu Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Shigure Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Helen Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) *Beth Charleston (Koshi Yuko) *Jenny Chase (Koshi Yuko) *Michael Kane (Koshi Yuko) *Jake Randolf (Angry German Kid) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Avatar (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Elinore (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Weehawk (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!) *Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) *Boyd Kane (Real Life) *Ryan Potulny (Real Life) *Asoka Tano (Star Wars: the Clone Wars) *Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid) *Ren Kagamine (Vocaloid) *Kasane Teto (Vocaloid) *Evgeni Malkin (NHL) *Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Randy Marsh (South Park) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Timmy Burch (South Park) *Shelly Marsh (South Park) *Shelia Broflovski (South Park) Features Artwork In the game menu, you'll see a section which says "Artwork" when pressed, it'll take you there and you will see official artwork for characters, levels and scrapped content during development. This section is unlocked when completing the first 5 levels. Gallery COMING SOON! Soundtrack COMING SOON! Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:Fanon Games Category:Slicer Studios Category:Crossover games Category:RPG game Category:Video Games